


【高文咕哒】某种性癖

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 精神出轨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Summary: 精神出轨注意
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 3





	【高文咕哒】某种性癖

⚠️Ooc, 精神出轨注意

一场性爱刚刚结束。插在穴口里的阴茎软了下来，松松地退出了洞口。  
男人像是一下子被抽干了力气一样，压在他身上，脸埋在他的颈窝旁重重的喘着粗气，期间不停的舔咬他的耳蜗，用牙齿勾他的耳垂。  
立香把手从男人腋下穿过，拥住了他的背。手指插进男人松软干净的卷发，指腹微微摩擦男人的头皮，企图从刚刚结束的性爱里挽留一些余热。

高文的性器还是疲软着，磨蹭着他的大腿。  
没有第二次。

想要一些别的东西。  
粘稠的，散发着的臭气的肮脏的东西。  
像加了蜜和鸦片一样的血，缠绕在指尖，让人不自禁想去舔舐，却又被心底的恐惧锁住了舌头。

想要第二次。想要更加有力量的肉体，缠着自己，在自己求饶的时候强硬的插进来。

高文突然抱紧了立香，侧过头，开始吮吸立香的脖子，用尖尖的牙齿在皮肤上刻出印子，仿佛是对立香分心的不满。

那个紫色头发的男人或许可以满足他，立香想着，加重了手上的动作，又把自己埋在高文的颈窝旁，闭着眼睛嗅他身上汗水和沐浴露夹在一起的味道。

曾经到两人爱巢来拜访，和高文是同事兼朋友的那个男人。

他很适合穿白色的衬衫，那样子会把他上身的轮廓勾勒的很好看。他脱下衬衫后，会露出些不夸张的肌肉。他想要他有饱满漂亮的胸肌，这样在做的时候，挺立的乳头就会划过他的前胸，留下些汗迹。他的眼睛已经很美了，不要闭上，就这样子看着他的眼睛。

他们可以在任何地方做爱，立香想，在这个屋子里的床上，在高文离开去超市的白天，或者在别的什么地方。撇开他的丈夫，抱着背德感和那个男人纠缠。他会把呻吟声咽在嘴里；或者他也可以欢愉的像一只鸟，叽叽喳喳的叫唤出来。

他们可以做两次，或者三次，在高文回来前抵死纠缠。他会哭着求他不要射进去，却在男人射精的那一刻跟着的高潮；他会在听到丈夫回来的脚步声的时候，匆匆穿上衣服，用衬衫的领子遮盖锁骨上的吻痕，任由稍硬的布料将他被咬破皮的乳头磨的越来越肿；套上裤子之前他会忘了用纸巾擦拭后穴，忍受精液粘在内裤上的不适感。  
打开门的高文会看到一个完美的妻子，而他绝对不会察觉到几分钟前发生了什么。

想到这里立香睁开眼睛，侧过头问道：

“再来一次吗？”


End file.
